


in vino veritas

by stutmirleid



Category: Rammstein
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 21:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stutmirleid/pseuds/stutmirleid
Summary: Пей, если нечего делать, ведь правда в вине.
Relationships: Till Lindemann/Christian Lorenz
Kudos: 13





	in vino veritas

Закатный Прованс настолько же восхитителен, насколько и скучен. Запись на сегодня завершена, и в громадном поместье все разбрелись кто куда — злые друг на друга безумно и хмурые — бросив Флаке на произвол судьбы.  
Он бездумно бродит по территории замка, позволяя взгляду блуждать, а мыслям перенестись куда-то далеко.

Даже спустя три недели после прибытия контраст между Берлином и крохотной деревушкой Бриньоль поражает воображение. Флаке медленно смакует воспоминания: вот они заходят в самолёт из туманной и ветреной прохлады, а выходят уже в жару. Она здесь необычная, не с ума сводящая городская, сухая, от которой хочется залезть в ванну со льдом и остаться там до сентября, а обволакивающая; она влажно ложится душной подушкой на лицо, раскаленным до дрожи воздухом касается кожи и в ноздри уже доходит пьяным, пряным дурманом. Запахом свободы.  
— Красиво, — глубокомысленно изрек тогда Пауль, прикладывая ладонь козырьком к глазам, и остальные с ним молча согласились.

Отправив оборудование с заботливым менеджером и работником из персонала замка, они радостно набились в заранее арендованный хозяевами замка грузовичок. Рихард был в особенно приподнятом настроении и вызвался сесть за руль.  
— Нам нужно проникнуться атмосферой, и лучший для этого способ — хорошая музыка. Нужно выбрать правильную музыку, идеально подходящую для дорожных путешествий — безапелляционно заявил он, наманикюренным пальцем вталкивая кассету в магнитофон. Олли и Шнайдер тут же переглянулись и безмолвно договорились сесть вместе в кабине, а Тилль, постоянно умирающий от дорожной тошноты, решил уйти в кузов.  
— Так, Флаке, сюда максимум Пауль на коленки к Рихарду поместится, — со знанием дела прокомментировал он ситуацию и сам же ответил на собственный вопрос,  
— Пойдешь со мной в кузов? Пойдешь. 

Флаке не протестовал. Он совершенно не был против и даже в какой-то мере любил моменты, когда Тилль думал и принимал решения за него. Более того, Тилль самым мистическим образом всегда угадывал его предпочтения и никогда не ошибался. Такая уж была его магия.  
Пауль тоже увязался с ними, недовольным голосом бурча, что не имеет малейшего желания сидеть на коленках ни у Рихарда, ни у Шнайдера или Олли, и Флаке был смутно этому не рад. Возможность остаться с Тиллем наедине выпадала редко: большую часть свободного времени он либо напивался вусмерть на вечеринках в окружении всех подряд, либо строчил стихи, как сумасшедший, и глухо огрызался, если Флаке неосмотрительно пытался завести разговор. 

Они рванули с места со скоростью явно больше положенной, но жалеть было не о чем. Из кабины грохотали синтезаторные партии Stranglove, а теплый ветер свистел в ушах; безоблачное небо над головой и безостановочно курящий Пауль, вперивший в него взгляд, мурлыкающий себе песни под нос. И Тилль, глядящий на дорогу, устроив подбородок на коленях.  
Флаке осторожно прижался спиной к его спине, распластался и оперся затылком о чужой, обжигающе горячий, взмокший под волосами затылок — прогонит ли Тилль? Не прогнал. Отлично сработано, похвалил он себя, скидывая поношенные кеды, выпрастывая ноги за границу кузова: вот теперь все как надо. 

Сейчас Флаке думает о том, что уже поездка их тогда невольно разделила. Знали ли они, навстречу чему едут? Да нет, конечно.

Солнце уже практически ушло за холм сочного зелёного цвета, но светит все еще ярко; слепит, заставляет щуриться глаза и мышцы лица болеть. Нужно спрятаться, решает он, пока воздух не станет прохладный и спускается в погреб. «Если не знаешь чем заняться, то надо выпить» — было его негласным жизненным кредо с незапамятных времен.  
Ступеньки каменные, стесанные временем и ужасно скользкие; Флаке спускается, смешно взмахивая рукой и держась за стену. Видели бы его сейчас Тилль или Пауль — на смех бы подняли.  
Тяжелая деревянная дверь поддается легче, чем того можно было ждать и вот он уже внутри.

Небольшое темное помещение заставлено пыльными стеллажами, от пола до потолка заполненными вином, и Флаке ходит вдоль них, деловито оглядывает, предварительно проверив еще раз: да, вот они, полки, с которых можно брать. Бутылки выглядят примерно одинаково, и выбрать какую-то одну совершенно невозможно.

В конце концов, Флаке берет самую левую из самого темного угла, этикетка которой гласит: «красно-сладкое-крепленое», и направляется к выходу. Одному напиваться скучно, а значит нужно найти Тилля, в каком бы он ни был настроении к концу рабочего дня.  
Когда он снова выходит наружу, сизые предвечерние сумерки понемногу покрывают окрестности, расцвечивая виноградные лозы лиловой теменью, а почва еще не остыла и приятно греет обутые в легкие тапочки ноги.  
«Где искать тебя, Тилль?» растерянно думает Флаке, оглядываясь по сторонам. Вокруг ни души и тишина приятная, свежая, практически прозрачная; если уж суждено пить одному, то только в такую погоду.  
«Сидеть на земле — плохая идея; сейчас она еще теплая, а через полчаса уже остынет и можно заболеть» и ноги сами несут его в амбар. Сейчас нырнуть бы в сено и остаться там одному, на веки веков...  
— Ты зачем пришел? — спрашивает кто-то не слишком вежливо, и Флаке чуть не падает в дверях с перепуга.  
Вот он, Тилль, в амбаре, сидит в самой большой охапке сена, вполне себе уютно расположившись с полной корзиной еды по левую руку и с гигантским сэндвичем из масла, сыра и мяса в правой.  
— Я напиться хотел, — отвечает Флаке, салютуя в доказательство бутылкой. — И как в тебя столько влезает? Этот шедевр кулинарного искусства с меня размером.  
Тилль откладывает сэндвич в корзину и отряхивает руки.  
– А ты мне в рот не заглядывай. Лучше делись, давай мне сюда свою бутылку.  
Флаке оказывается рядом быстрее, чем того бы хотел, вкладывает горлышко в пальцы Тиллю и ежится от прикосновения, а Тилль, мрачно ухмыльнувшись, с быстротой кобры хватает его свободной рукой за запястье и дергает на себя.  
— Я бы и сам сел, совсем необязательно так больно дергать, — обиженно гундит он, выплевывая соломинки и усаживаясь рядом с Тиллем в вертикальном положении. — Смотри, даже следы остались.  
Тилль долю секунды разглядывает красноватые отпечатки собственных пальцев, прежде чем невесомо мазнуть губами там, где синие вены под белой кожей, а потом сдавленно и абсолютно обезоруживающе бормочет:  
— Прости меня.  
Флаке заворожено смотрит, как он аккуратно надбивает и отламывает горлышко, чтобы после приложиться губами у самого острого стекла и отхлебнуть густой карминовой жидкости.  
— Вкусно. Крепко. Будешь?  
Бутылка теплая ровно в том месте, где только что были пальцы Тилля, и, стараясь не думать о непрямых поцелуях, Флаке прикладывается к тому же месту, из чистой осторожности, просто чтобы не разрезать губу.  
Тишина повисает в разогретом воздухе, и цикады поют как будто бы пронзительнее обычного.  
— У меня совсем не дышат ноги, так можно и грибок заработать, — жалуется Флаке, практически оправдывается, перед тем как избавиться от обуви, являя миру узкие ступни, согнуться в коленях, подобрать ноги под себя, и Тилль в какой-то мере оценивающе и в целом внимательно на них смотрит.  
— А помнишь, как..?  
Тиллю не нужно продолжать, почему-то Флаке уверен, что знает, о чем сейчас пойдет речь.  
— Конечно, помню, — фыркает он. — И да, мне действительно не понравилось.  
— Почему? — спрашивает Тилль очень просто и глаза его загораются неподдельным интересом.  
— Потому что, — Флаке бесконечно терпелив. — Нога у нее была не так и хорошо помытая, с той стороны ступни, которая не была видна вам, были какие-то странные разводы. Это во-первых.  
— Так, — кивает Тилль с самым серьезным выражением лица.  
— Она мне ее так глубоко засунула, что чуть не изнасиловала и не задушила одновременно, это во-вторых. А в - третьих, было во всем этом что-то противоестественное и ужасно неловкое, и ты еще глазел так сидел и Шнайдер тоже. Я от смущения чуть не умер.

Тилль низко смеется и протягивает руку, чтобы аккуратно коснуться выступающей косточки на лодыжке и соскользнуть к пальцам, вычертить ему одному понятные письмена на подрагивающей коже.  
— Щекотно, — сообщает Флаке предельно тихим голосом.  
Лицо Тилля приобретает задумчивое выражение и тотчас же расслабляется в безмятежность. Он только что принял решение.  
— Снимай штаны, Флаке. Покажешь мне, как правильно поступать в такой ситуации.

Футболка моментально прилипает к спине от прошибившего пота. Желудок делает двойное сальто, а сердце подпрыгивает куда-то в глотку и там и остается: такого развития событий Флаке уж точно не ожидал и предугадать не мог даже в самых своих смелых фантазиях.  
— Ты ведь вроде совсем немного выпил, да и я тоже.  
Мольба в предательски дрогнувшем голосе слышна даже ему самому и Флаке ругает себя последними словами в мыслях — бесстрастность, бесстрастность, бесстрастность.  
Но Тилль уже нетерпеливо подталкивает его под спину, побуждая встать и сделать то, что велено.  
— Ты сейчас серьезно? — у Тилля бесконечно насмешливый голос, он веселится, любопытствует и начинает показательно разгибать пальцы. — Вспомни, сколько раз мы трахались на сцене — это раз. Вспомни, как я целовал тебя на сцене — это два. И сколько раз ты висел на мне пьяным и дышал в шею, бормоча непонятный бред. Вряд ли твоя нога в моем рту испортит наши отношения в худшую или вообще в какую бы то ни было сторону, потому снимай давай штаны, да побыстрее.  
Воспоминания приходят быстрее, чем того хотелось. И правда, разве не об этом он иногда мечтал темными ночами, после особенно бурных выступлений? Не он ли фантазировал о том, каково это было бы — не имитировать секс на публику, а действительно им с Тиллем заняться?  
Флаке встает. Медленно распрямляет худое, долговязое тело и берется за пуговицу обнимающих ноги штанов. Она раскрывается с глухим, но четко различимым звуком, и штаны медленно сползают к щиколоткам, ничем более не удерживаемые. Теперь дороги назад нет.  
Тилль так и сидит на полу, глубоко зарывшись ладонями в сено, задрав голову вверх. Хитро прищурившись, он оглаживает Флаке взглядом, разглядывает обнажившиеся ноги, буквально раздевает взглядом и никак не комментирует его дурацкие оранжевого цвета трусы.  
— А теперь вылазь из них совсем и иди сюда.  
Флаке покорно выпутывает ступни из мягкого плена ткани и второй раз за вечер принимает из чужих рук бутылку.  
Шершавые пальцы смыкаются на щиколотке одновременно с ожесточенной настойчивостью и едва уловимой нежностью; заставляют подойти ближе.  
— Ты готов?  
Тилль взирает на него исподлобья, лукаво щурится и изгибает свой рот в коварнейшей из усмешек.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты сунул свою ногу в мой рот и напоил меня этим проклятым вином, — говорит он, прежде чем заложить руки за голову и откинуться назад.  
Флаке подбирается ближе, еще ближе, вот он уже стоит над Тиллем, и, наконец, балансируя на одной левой ноге, поднимает правую и осторожно упирает большой палец ему в подбородок.  
— Суй прямо в рот! — требует Тилль и пытается изловить ускользающую лодыжку. В приступе смеха и попытках увернуться Флаке едва не падает.  
— Подожди ты, — смеется он. — Это же негигиенично.  
Тилль вздыхает, точно мученик, и, закатив глаза, возвращает ступню себе на подбородок: «хорошо, твоя взяла» и снова начинает говорить. Сегодня он никак не желает заткнуться.  
— Бабушка-бабушка, — произносит он, чрезвычайно довольный собой и шуткой, которую вот-вот озвучит. — А зачем тебе такие длинные ноги?  
— Это для того, чтобы удобнее было нагибаться перед тобой на сцене, внученька.  
Флаке ухмыляется, отхлебывает из бутылки в последний раз, перед тем как тонкой струйкой пустить вино по своей коленке вниз.  
Вино течет и на футболку, и Тиллю в рот, заливает багровым шею, мочит волосы. Они уже разбазарили полбутылки и Флаке отводит ее в сторону.  
— Еще?  
— Еще, давай еще, — соглашается Тилль, облизываясь, точно громадный кот.

Когда вина в бутылке остается на два пальца, Флаке выпивает последнее, наслаждаясь привкусом ржаной корочки на языке.  
— Подожди.  
Голос звучит угрожающе хрипло; от вина или от чего-то другого?  
От желания, услужливо подсказывает мозг, и Флаке содрогается всем телом. От вина или чего-то другого?  
В сиюминутном порыве Тилль хватает его за пятку, подтягивает к себе и одним бесконечно развязным движением лижет его пальцы, ступню, лодыжку; собирает алые капли губами и языком, трется лбом и щеками. Он поднимает вверх свои пьяные, шалые глаза и удовлетворенно заключает:  
— С той девушкой было бы и вполовину не так интересно как сейчас.  
И снова тянет Флаке на себя, роняет себе практически в руки, укладывая рядом. 

— Все вино выпил, стервец.  
Флаке ворчит больше для вида, спасаясь от захлестывающей неловкости и ошеломляющего возбуждения, ерзает. Что угодно, лишь бы не пришлось смотреть в глаза Тиллю.  
Нарушающему личное пространство Тиллю, заставляющему потерять всякий покой своим присутствием. Словно околдованный их общим безумием, которое, как известно, лишь тонкий мост, берега которому — инстинкт и разум, Флаке прижимается как можно ближе и дочиста вылизывает щедро раскрашенную вином шею. Будут ли какие-то последствия его действиям? Никаких, кроме совершенно сбитого дыхания и он готов поклясться, что слышит гулкий стук сердца Тилля в вечерней тишине.  
Опершись на локоть, Тилль берется свободной рукой за оправу очков на переносице и снимает их, откладывает куда-то в сторону. Флаке хочет сказать, что вообще-то так делать нельзя, очки снимают только двумя руками, но почему-то молчит.  
Тилль наклоняется совсем близко и легонько гладит пальцем нос, обводит горбинку.  
— Бабушка-бабушка, зачем тебе такие голубые глаза? — шепчет он.  
— Чтобы ты тонула в них, внученька, — шепчет Флаке в ответ.  
— Давай, теперь ты что-нибудь спроси.  
Секунд тридцать Флаке молчит, размышляя, слушая медленное и тяжелое дыхание Тилля, и приходит к выводу, что он попал. Безнадежно, бесповоротно, непоправимо.  
— Бабушка-бабушка, зачем тебе такие губы?  
Без очков глаза видят потрясающе плохо, лицо Тилля предстает размытым пятном, но даже сейчас в его голосе слышна улыбка.  
— Это для того, чтобы слаще тебя целовать, внученька, — отвечает он и накрывает губы Флаке своими.  
Они сталкиваются зубами и сплетаются языками: влажно, яростно и, точно в лихорадке, Флаке со всей силы прикусывает Тиллю нижнюю губу. «Черт, прости» вырывается одновременно со стоном, который Флаке точно не издавал.  
Он отодвигается, щурится, напрягая глаза и чувствуя, как сами по себе ползут на лбу брови.  
В уголке рта у Тилля капелька крови, которую он молниеносно слизывает и без очков его язык кажется раздвоенным.  
— Сделай так еще, — рычит он и слова целует.  
Флаке перестает сдерживаться совсем и новообретенная свобода пьянит лучше любого вина. Не то, что бы он часто занимался сексом с девушками, но знал не понаслышке, что надо держать себя в руках, а сейчас вот.  
Сейчас он с Тиллем, который сильнее раз в десять сильнее. С Тиллем, которого укусы и ногти, полосующие спину только еще больше распаляют. Флаке не помнит, в какой момент Тилль успел забраться на него, пригвоздить всем весом и вжать в свежее, терпко пахнущее медом сено. Ему кажется, что время давным-давно остановилось и если говорить честно, он совсем не был бы против остаться в таком положении навсегда.  
Им приходится прервать поцелуй, чтобы стащить друг с друга футболки и прижаться, наконец, друг к другу разгоряченной кожей; Флаке вцепляется зубами в место, где плечо соединяется с шеей и получает в награду еще один хриплый выдох. Тилль касается губами ключиц, груди и сползает все ниже и ниже, к нежной коже, скрытой резинкой трусов. Он только лишь хмыкает, цепляя зубами, и стаскивает их до колен, точно верный своему хозяину пес. А потом, помогая руками, избавляется от них вовсе, и устраивается там, где член марает влагой впалый донельзя живот.  
Тилль поднимает голову и, глядя Флаке прямо в глаза, открыто и серьезно говорит:  
— Прошлогодний снег искать, между длинных твоих ног.  
И берет его в рот.

И Флаке на полном серьезе размышляет — может ли человек умереть от удовольствия? Сосет Тилль просто божественно: одной рукой придерживает член, ногтями другой впивается в ребра, царапает везде, где может дотянуться. Флаке чувствует пальцы на тазобедренной косточке и мурашки пускаются вскачь от того, как же хорошо.  
— Стой, стой, — он пытается позвать Тилля, но голос выходит из груди лишь рваными хрипами, жалобными недовсхлипами.  
— Если ты не перестанешь, то я кончу, — удается, наконец, выдавить ему. — Это не то, как я… как хотел бы...  
Тилль ухмыляется, не потрудившись выпустить член изо рта, и Флаке думает, что сейчас точно умрет.  
— Я хочу, — начинает он нерешительно, — Хочу, чтобы как на сцене.  
Он отворачивается, не желая смотреть Тиллю в глаза, не умея скрыть собственный стыд.  
В конце концов, Тилль открывает рот и с невероятно пошлым, хлюпающим звуком член выскальзывает, пачкая и без того блестящие от слюны губы.  
— Ну что ж, — его тон официален как никогда, будто они светскую беседу ведут, — Переворачивайся.  
Флаке спиной чувствует как Тилль тянется к корзине и шуршит салфетками, обертками, неизвестно чем и чувствует скользкое между ягодиц.  
— Что это? — спрашивает он, рассудив, что лучше ему не поворачиваться.  
— Расслабься, это масло.  
Тилль поглаживает поясницу, призывая успокоиться, и толкается указательным пальцем в задницу Флаке и тут же еще одним.  
— Ты очень горячий, — сообщает Тилль, шумно дыша, и Флаке уже не может говорить, только кивать, зажмурившись до разноцветных кругов перед глазами. Сразу два пальца ощущаются странно, но если вспомнить, кому именно они принадлежат—  
Именно в этот момент они задевают что-то чувствительное, и к ним тут же добавляется еще один палец, отзываясь в низу живота медленно наливающейся, невыносимо приятной тяжестью. Минуты идут, а Тилль все так же неспеша гладит его изнутри; Флаке вжимается в колючее сено изо всех сил — быть может, боль облегчит его страдания.  
— Ну же, — изо рта у Флаке вырывается приглушенное, злое шипение, практически как у змеи. — Мы трахаться-то будем, или ты там ко мне приклеился?  
Ощущение наполненности моментально исчезает: Тилль демонстративно вынул пальцы и поднялся на ноги, чтобы визгливо вжикнуть молнией джинс. Опасно выворачивая шею, Флаке заглядывает за собственное плечо и ухитрятся различить темно-голубое пятно трусов на теле ровно в цвет джинсам, которые Тилль спускает на пол, переступает через них.  
Флаке елозит спиной по прижавшейся груди и ощущает жесткие волоски, которые он так часто видит на сцене в вырезах разномастных костюмов, футболок и курток; шею и ухо обдает горячее дыхание.  
— Нагнешься для меня?  
Слова посылают разряд тока точно в член и Флаке стонет так громко, что, он уверен, его только что слышал весь Мираваль.  
Он становится на локти, выгибает спину, поднимает задницу как можно выше; упирается коленями в сено. Утром они наверняка будут красные и раздраженные, ну а пока.  
— Трахни меня, — командует он Тиллю, и Тилль повинуется, практически без усилий въезжает в горячее, тесное; застывает, давая привыкнуть.  
— Черт, — выдыхают они в унисон.  
Тилль двигает бедрами и все, о чем теперь способен думать Флаке — множественные контрасты этой странной любви. Боль и экстатическое удовольствие мешаются, растворяясь друг в друге без остатка; предобморочное состояние заполняет все его существо. Багровая пелена тьмы застилает глаза под веками, гул в ушах с каждым толчком становится громче, громче, громче.  
Флаке сжимается крепко вокруг Тилля и вскрикивает, чувствуя зарождающийся оргазм. Он не успевает, не желает сдерживаться и кончает, до крови вцепившись зубами в собственную ладонь. Тилль сжимает его в объятиях до боли и хруста костей, до кончившегося в легких воздуха и вторит ему, обжигая спермой нутро.  
Мысли роятся в голове Флаке, как пчелы в улье. Испачканное сено утром все увидят.

А вдруг их слышали и сейчас кто-то придет? Сможет ли завтра он посмотреть в глаза Тиллю? Так много вопросов и так мало ответов.  
Тилль выскальзывает из него, и они обессиленно падают рядом. Прикрыв глаза, он мечтательно улыбается. Так, как Флаке еще никогда не видел, чтобы он улыбался.  
— Мы….  
Тилль кладет ему на губы палец, запечатывая, призывая не портить момент.  
— Мы поговорим об этом завтра. А сейчас засыпай.  
И сгребает в объятия, целуя в висок.


End file.
